fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chance Meeting of Arrow and Machine
A battle in a town has left it partially destroyed, A fierce battle between Clara Scarlet a rather unknown woman with a mechanical tail, and Tisha Pierce a mage of the Purple Phoenix guild had resulted in Tisha being hospitalized and a good section of the town being demolished. Scared and Horrified the townsfolk screamed out in horror at the sight of Clara, scared and confused herself and being yelled out of the town being called a monster or an evil machine she ran into a nearby forest to hide out and try and find a place to be alone. Knowing it was already too late to make it back to her guild hall before nightfall, Shiroi Koori decided that it would be best to stay a night in the forest before proceeding to make her way back at the crack of dawn. Preferring the rather soothing sound of wildlife over the bustling sound of townspeople, she was planning on replaying all the memories she had managed to share with her parents before they all three were split apart because of various reasons. She set down her bow before quickly getting on with creating a hammock to sleep on during the night so her rest could be somewhat comfortable. Not expecting anyone else to roam into the forest, she picked up her bow that she laid to rest on the floor and ventured out for food with her guard was mostly dropped, one of her worse habits. In her mind she was processing numerous consequences her actions may have had, what if Tisha did not make it, she would most likely incur the wrath of the purple phoenix guild. Their battle destroyed much of the town and the town folk had a right to be angry. She didn't mean for it to go so far, but Tisha's eyes had a look on them... A rage of sorts she could not get her to stop it wasn't Clara's fault. She was moving rather silently through the forest, stopping for a moment she struck one of the trees with her tail cleaving it causing it to fall, she failed to notice the hammock to the tree. She sat down with her hood over her head, trying very hard not to cry. During the process of collecting food, hearing the resounding thump that comes from a tree falling from the floor, Shiroi looked in the direction she came from and tried to silently make her way back to her hammock, only to find instead that her hammock was no longer there as the tree it had been resting upon had now been destroyed by the suspicious looking figure in front of her who seemed to have a... tail? "A tail?" Shiroi wondered. "I don't know what type of animal is this... it seems to be sporting some very humanoid clothes there, in fact, if I'm not wrong, that's a hooded cloak it's wearing." Wondering what type of creature would sit down at the sight of vandalism and try to hide themselves with only a hood in plain sight, Shiroi couldn't help but instinctively reach for one of her normal arrows. "This could be trouble if this thing knocked out a tree all by itself." She mused, deciding to give the being a chance first, Shiroi began to interrogate it with her arrow pulled all the way back, finger ready to let go and shoot the target. "What are you and why did you do this?" She questioned with a serious look donning her face, showing that under any circumstance if Shiroi felt threatened, she would shoot her target. Her ears perked as she heard a sudden voice she stood up holding her hands up, as for her tail it definitely was not organic, seemingly being made of metal. Upon further inspection she noticed the hammock that was once attached to the tree so there was someone in the forest and she had potentially made another mistake. She though on how best to respond, her hands seemed to be shaking, she turned around and could be seen a lot more clearly than before. She had not had the time to clean herself up after the battle with Tisha and was still covered in a lot of blood, her gloves, her outfit, even her face. Her voice even seemed shaken up from the battle, "I.... made a mistake.... I went.... too far..." She did not elaborate but from her tone she seemed... scared to put in the fewest words possible. She kept her eye on the mysterious bow wielding woman as she awaited a response. Taken aback by the fluency of the creature, she soon recognised the "creature" as a human being, well sort of anyways. Seeing her prey obviously emotionally shaken, it only took a few seconds for Shiroi to lower her weapon. Sighing, she then cautiously approached the humanoid in case the person across her retaliated. Judging the tail's length and reach, she stood just outside the striking area of the person who had her hands up. "You went too far?" Shiroi repeated in a questioning tone as she inspected all the marks, bruises and blood she and her clothes were in. "Must have been a confrontation of some sort... and by the looks of it, it didn't end well." Shiroi mused as she awaited a response from the humanoid who seemed to have a mechanically implanted tail. She seemed to calm down as the bow woman lowered her bow. As for the bruises that were present on her body they seemed to fade away. "To answer your earlier question I am Clara Scarlet." She lowered her hands as she said this, she seemed glad that the bow was lowered. "The blood is not mine, it is from an opponent I faced in the nearby town over that way." She visibly pointed towards the town before continuing, "I fought a mage who seemed to be in a berserk like mode, she would not stop her attack so I kept hitting her. Again and again she rose back up until... I hit her harder then I usually aim to. I defeated her but I was forced to leave her in a not so well state. Then I ran here, angry at myself for not being able to stop the fight less violently I took it out on that tree." She sat back down having explained her story a bit she awaited a response from the bow woman curious on what she's thinking. "Is she really telling the truth? Her story seems plausible but her actions could technically be punishable by law. But then again, is it really fair to send her to prison for something that isn't really her fault?" Shiroi thought for a few seconds. Deciding to believe the story she heard, she slowly edged forward towards the one who addressed herself as Clara. "Well, you shouldn't blame yourself for something that you had no control over, by what I've heard, it seems you tried your best, this outcome sounds like it was inevitable." Shiroi said, trying to console the rapidly healing female. Clara sighed it seemed further conflicts can be avoided using words. As she seemed to calm down her tail retracted and was no longer in sight. As her tail seemingly disappeared she lowered her hood a slight almost unnoticeable streak of a strange white liquid was on the back of her neck but Clara didn't seem too worried about it. She then calmly stated "Well, miss Bow woman I've spoken a tale and my name but I still do not know your name. If I may ask what is it?" Clara was curious as to the identity of the woman in front of her and would prefer not to keep referring to her as bow woman for the duration of their meeting. Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play